Life Changes - An Auslly Pregnancy Story
by pancakespickleskickraura
Summary: "NO! You don't realise how hard this is! I'm already getting people telling me I'm a slut! And I haven't even told him yet!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I really hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction! I am also currently working on another fanfiction on an account I share with a friend. The story is called: I Want You Bad - An Auslly Story. The account is: allymoonkimbrewer. We are working on updating the next chapter but due to time differences, it's hard. But don't worry, I will work out a way to fix that problem soon so you guys can enjoy that story too. Anyways, onwards with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I've been cleaning the store for about an hour now and Trish has been sitting on one of the couches in the store reading Cheetah Beat. Huh, I wonder if Megan is still a reporter. I put my spray and paper towels on the counter and walk over to Trish. "Hey Trish?" "Yeah?" She asks me, still not looking up from her magazine. "I know this may sound random but I was wondering if Megan is still a reporter for Cheetah Beat?" She looks up to talk to me now. "Oh yeah, she even has her own Austin Moon column now. Here, come take a look." I sit down next to Trish and read the column out loud in my best Megan voice. "OMG! Austin Moon is still my favourite singer in ALL of Miami! And his songwriter is still the coolest girl ev-ah!" Wow, that was short. "Seriously, that's all she wrote?" I ask Trish. "Well, apparently she writes a whole lot more than that but the editors always shorten it. Or if that doesn't work, they just use the first couple of lines." "Oh, well I love that I am still the coolest gir-" I get cut off by Trish putting her hand over my mouth. "I get it." She then removes her hand from my mouth and continues on reading Cheetah Beat. I pick up my spray and paper towels and go back to cleaning the store.

* * *

(**Still Ally's P.O.V**)

It's now 7:30pm and I just finished cleaning the store. Trish left an hour ago to go on a date with Jace. I haven't seen Dez or Austin all day. Well, Dez did say something about going on an "all day goat hill date" with Carrie so that's probably the reason no instruments have been broken today. And Austin has been in the studio all day doing meetings and recording sessions. He is probably asleep right now. Actually I stand corrected once my phone starts ringing and it says it's Austin. I answer it.

"Hey Austin! What's up?" "Hey Ally, I have a geography test on Monday and I was wondering if you could come to my place and help me study? It's completely ok if you're too busy." "Actually, I closed the store half an hour ago and of course! You know how much I love school and how bad you are at maps!" "Hey!" Oops. "Sorry, anyway, I will be there soon!" "Thanks Ally, see you then!" I hang up. I grab the bag I bring to school since I have all the geography textbooks from the school library in there. Well, I have every version of each subject of textbooks in my bag. It's a heavy bag. I then lock the back door, lock the practice room windows and I lock the front door once I am outside. I start walking to Austin's house since it isn't far away from the mall.

I finally arrive and I knock on the door and Austin answers. "Hey Alls, come on in." He moves so I can walk in. I realise it's quiet. "Let me guess, your parents are at yet another mattress convention?" I ask him, even though I already know the answer. "Yep, and now let me take a guess, your dad is at yet another instrument store convention?" I roll my eyes. "I already told you that yesterday." "Oh, right, pfft I knew that." "Well, I have many geography textbooks in my bag so let's get to work!" He then groans. "Hey, do you want to fail and get grounded again?" He then stands like some sort of soldier. "Fine, there's a desk in my room." I clap my hands excitedly and walk up the stairs to his room. Well, more like _skip. _I hear him groaning from the bottom of the stairs as he makes his way up slowly. "Come on, slow coach! Do you want to pass this test or not?" I yell from his room. I then hear him running up the stairs. "Ok, let's get to work!" And no, that sentence didn't come from me. I stared at Austin confusingly. "What? I want to pass." We then get to work.

It's been hours of studying and Austin is making some progress. "Ally?" I look up from the textbooks we were looking at to look at him. "Yeah Austin?" "It's been hours, can we take a break?" He asks whining. "Fine, child." I mutter the last part while walking down the stairs to the couch but he hears me. "Hey! I can be mature!" He's following behind me. I turn around once I have gotten to the floor. "Oh really?" I smirk at him. "Yep, I'll show you that I can by cooking something." My eyes widen when he says that. He's not that good of a cook. He's walking over to the kitchen but I speed walk and stand right in front of him stopping him from getting to the kitchen and putting his house to flames. "There is no way I am letting you burn your own house while your parents are away." "Hey! And I can find a way of making you get out of that spot and letting me into the kitchen." "Pfft, I doubt that, I can stay here all nig-" I get cut off by Austin kissing me. He stops but then we keep on kissing and then I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his and he is somehow able to keep kissing me while walking up the stairs and basically carrying me. He closes his bedroom door and puts me on his bed. He then speaks up. "Do you really want to do this Alls?" I just kiss him again. "I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

I wake up the next morning and the first thing I think is "what am I doing here?" I then turn around to see Austin in the same bed as me and then I see all of Austin's clothes from yesterday on the floor. I look over to my side and I see the same things with my clothes. I then look under the sheets and see that neither me or Austin are wearing any clothes. That's when I scream. Austin then jumps up to the sound of me screaming and once he remembers everything that happened last night, we hear the front door open. "Austin honey, we're home from the convention!" Mimi and Mike Moon. They CAN NOT find out about this. I then grab my clothes and get changed quickly. I tell Austin that I'll either see him at school on Monday or at Sonic Boom today if he does come. I climb out of his window and decide to head straight to Sonic Boom since my Dad is going to be at this instrument store convention for a month.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will be working on the second very soon! Please rate & review! I would really like to know what you think of this story so far! Thankyou! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks everyone for all the reviews so far! I wanted to update so badly because I have become attached to this story and my brain keeps on thinking of ideas for it! So, onwards with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I got to Sonic Boom and started working, the day went by slowly, although it also went by fast. My brain must be mixed up at the moment. Trish then arrives in her Shredder's uniform looking like a zombie. "Hey Trish, are you okay?" I ask her worryingly. "No, Carrie was so exhausting today. She went on and on about her date with Dez yesterday, so I told her to talk about something else. And then she started following me everywhere and saying random things! I swear sometimes she's like a female version of Dez!" I roll my eyes. "I can hardly stand Dez himself, but another version?! Do you know how hard it is for me when Dez visits her while we're both working?!" She then takes deep breaths since she has been ranting about Dez and Carrie. "Ok, enough about my bad day, what happened yesterday after I left to go on a date with Jace? I tried calling you but you didn't pick up." Oh god no. Play it cool Alls. "Oh, Austin called and asked me to help him study for a geography test, and we all know how bad he is at maps." I chuckle nervously. "Hey!" Oh god he had to come now? "I'm pretty sure I'll pass that test! I only had one break." I laugh when he says that but then I realize that I shouldn't have when he looks at me giving me the "don't make it obvious" look. I then play it off cooly and add, "Do you really think you'll pass Austin?" He then plays along, at least I think he does when he says, "Hurtful!" I roll my eyes to finish this whole pretend conversation. "As I was saying Trish, I helped him study, then I went back to my place to sleep then I came here today." Then Trish replies by saying sarcastically, "Wow, that sounds like such an eventful night!" _Oh Trish, if you only knew._

Dez, Austin, Trish and I hung out at the mall and Shredders -even though Trish begged us not to go there- and it was nice to hang out with all my friends with half of us not knowing what happened last night. And when Trish started bickering with Dez, Austin and I started up an actual conversation and it was like last night never happened. I'm glad, I wouldn't want to lose him as a friend. Well, maybe not _just a friend_. Ok I'll admit, I still have feelings for Austin. Maybe that's why last night happened. But I wouldn't dare talk to anyone about it.

* * *

**A week later** (**sorry I have to speed this up if I want to get to the good parts**) (**Still Ally's P.O.V**)

This is bad. I'm in the school toilets right now puking my guts out. This has been going on for days. And for some weird reason, food is even more delicious. I never thought I could love pickles even more than I did last week. Then it hits me. "Oh god no. Please no." I couldn't be, right? But that are all the symptoms I'm pretty sure. Unfortunately, I never had that "talk" with my Dad that every other kid had with their parents. Even though they say I am lucky I didn't get scarred for life. I don't know if this could mean that or not. The bell rings. Phew, school's over. I finish puking my guts out and head straight to my locker. I put all my things away and run over to where Trish sits every afternoon after school to calm herself down from endless, what she calls, Darrie.

"Trish!" She looks up from yet another Cheetah Beat magazine and waves me over to her. I walk over to the table she was sitting at. "What's wrong Ally? You look really unwell. And someone in your class told me you nearly vomited in class!" Well, at least she knows that part. "Um Trish, you know how last week, you asked me what happened when I was helping Austin study?" She nods her head waiting for me to continue. "Well, one thing led to another and..." I trailed off, hoping she would get what I am talking about. "And what?" Okay then. "We, we, we did _it_." Trish's eyes widen and then realization hits her. "Wait! So, are you saying that you're?" She asks, pointing to my stomach. I nod, "Well, most probably, yes. I haven't even done the test yet so I'm only telling you, **_and only_****_you_**, about it, so you can help me get a test before anyone sees. And then take the tests before anyone finds out, ok?" "Of course Alls, you're my best friend, and just for saying that, if there is someone in there can I call dibs on being the godmother?" I chuckle and then we both stand up to go to Trish's car.

We both get in, and I hear a tap on the window next to me. It's Austin. "AAAH!" He makes motions telling me to wind the window down, and Dez is doing the same to Trish but they are much, much weirder. I roll the window down. "Hey Austin." "Hey Ally, you left your songbook in music class when you ran out. I took it before anyone else could. Don't worry I didn't read anything!" He hands me my book. "Thanks Austin." "No problem, but why did you run out? It looked like you were about to vomit." _Don't say anything Ally, keep it cool. _Trish then speaks up, "Sorry Austin, Ally and I are gonna be late for that thing! Yeah, that thing!" Austin looks confused. "What thing?" Trish then speaks up again, "Sorry Austin, gotta go!" She then drives off.

* * *

We're at the pharmacy and Trish is helping me look for tests that work the best. We're trying to be quick so nobody spots us. We then hear the infamous, "What Up!" and we both stare at eachother wide-eyed. "Trish! They can't see us! I don't want anyone to know until I know for sure!" "Don't worry Alls, that's why I brought disguises!" She pulls random clothing and wigs and eye contacts out of her bag. "Wow Trish, thanks, but let's do this quickly before they come into this aisle." "Seriously Alls? I don't think I would ever see them in this aisle. Maybe Dez, but not Austin!" I stare at her confused. "What? Dez is a weird guy, he'll go into any aisle anywhere. He'll probably do a weird dance while you're walking down one towards Austin!" Trish then starts laughing loudly. I put my hand over her mouth. "Sssh! Ok, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what you just said and we're gonna put our disguises on, got it?" I take my hand off her mouth. "Yes sir." She then does this weird salute.

* * *

(**In Ally's driveway**) (**Still Ally's P.O.V**)

"Thanks Trish for driving me home, now all I have to do is take the tests, see what the results are, and hide them so my Dad doesn't see them." Trish smiles sympathetically at me. "I'm sorry you're going through all this Alls, but I'm happy you told me, remember, if you need anything, just call me, k?" I nod and walk inside. I quickly lock the door and run upstairs to the bathroom.

**Third Person P.O.V**

What Ally didn't know was that a very happy (and oblivious) dad was just ten minutes away from their home, happy to surprise his daughter and come home from the convention early. Sure, he would've loved to stay longer, but, as always, since Ally is the one always doing most of the work at Sonic Boom, he doesn't know much about cash registers and _actually _handling a store, so they make him go home. Ally did all three tests (she wanted to be completely positive that it was either positive or negative) and was now pacing around the bathroom eager to know. Her dad was just three minutes away now and was actually jamming out to one of Austin's songs on the radio. He was very happy you might say.

But you know what they say,with every up,comes a down. So with every big up, comes with a very big down. The timer in the bathroom goes off. Ally takes a looks at the first test, +. Second test, +. Now she was up to the third test, if she got another +, that would make it a 90% of her being pregnant with Austin's baby. She slowly goes over to it and looks at the sign. Ally's father gets out of the car and locks it. He unlocks the front door to the house and shouts, "Ally! I'm home! Where are you?!" Ally, to busy staring at the test didn't hear the car come up the driveway. She didn't hear footsteps coming up to the house. She didn't hear keys unlocking the door to the house. She didn't hear someone calling out to her. And she most importantly, didn't hear footsteps of someone coming up the stairs and walking to the bathroom and opening the door.

"Ally?" Ally jumped when she realized that her Dad was a few steps away from her. When she jumped, it caused the third stick she was holding to drop. Her father heard it drop and looked down to see what it was. Right there, was pink pregnancy test, with a little +.

* * *

**Ok guys! That's the end of chapter two. I gotta say, I was really proud of this chapter. It's long. So basically, if you didn't catch that, the third test had a + on it. Which means Ally is most likely pregnant, with Austin's baby! Drah-mah! Ok guys I hope you liked this chapter! Please rate and review because it would mean so much to me! Things are just heating up in this story and I can't wait for the next chapter! Can you? Well, 'till next time, signing off!**

**P.s Rate & Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry about not updating quick enough! But anyways, here is the next chapter!**

**P.S This chapter contains some language, so beware.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Oh no. He had to come right now? And I had to be holding the stick? Well, I dropped it but- that's not the point. "Ally, what's going on?" He asks me worryingly. "Uh dad, I um-" he cuts me off. "Come with me." I stare at him confused. "Huh?" "Come with me, we're going to see a doctor right now if this is for sure." He walks downstairs with me following behind him. "Dad but-" he cuts me off, yet again. "No buts, I need to know if my daughter is pregnant or not, got it?" He's starting to scare me now, so I follow him to the car.

(**At the doctor's**) **Brooke's P.O.V** (**Sorry but her P.O.V is needed**)

Ugh, I hate waiting rooms. I hope my step mum isn't pregnant, she already has what? Four, five kids of her own not including me? But whatever, why did I have to come?! I see my step mum come out looking sad, thank goodness! She goes into the pharmacy next door for something and her doctor looks at the list for the next person. "Dawson, Allyson Dawson?" My head snapped up. I then see Ally and her Dad walking up to the doctor who just saw my mum about her pregnanc- NO! Oh my gosh! Allyson Dawson, the goody-two-shoes of Marino High could possibly be pregnant?! Wow. I then get a text from my step mum saying that she has gone to get some groceries and I should just head home. Um, why would she bring me here to watch her get upset about her not being pregnant and for me to walk home on my own? Typical. Ally, her dad and that doctor walk down a hall to a room. Wait! This is the perfect opportunity! I sneak behind them and listen to their conversation.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I get some blood tests done and an ultra-sound. My dad and I had to wait a bit for the doctor to get the results but we didn't talk. Once the doctor came in, she told us to come next door to another room. I guess this is where I found out for sure if I am pregnant or not. "Ok, we took some tests, did the ultra-sounds and scanned over them to see the results. Allyson Dawson, you are in-fact, pregnant." Oh my god, there _is_ something in here. She then continues talking, "Now I know this may be hard for you, since you're only seventeen, so there is always aborti-" I cut her off, "I'm sorry, abortion is definitely crossed off in my list. I might put it up for adoption, but I could never do that, I'm sorry." She then looks at me sympathetically. "Ok, but just to warn you, child birth is very painful. Does the father know about this?" I shake my head. "No, my best friend and my dad and you and me are the only people that know." She nods. "Ok, I am going to leave you two to talk father to daughter about this and I will be right back with some ultra-sound pictures Ally." I nod.

**Brooke's P.O.V**

So, Ally Dawson is pregnant? Wow, just wow. I decide to listen in to her conversation with her father so I can more juicy stuff for school tomorrow. "Ally, you know you will have to tell Austin at some point, he is the father." OH MY GOD! That SLUT! (**A/N: Sorry for the language**) Austin and Ally?! How could Austin betray me?! I mean, we're not going out, but STILL! "Dad, can't we just, move to New York so no one has to find out?" Oh, people will find out. "I'm sorry Ally, but you're staying in Miami, AND going to school." YES! Tomorrow is going to be a great day! Just imagine Austin's reaction!

**Ally's P.O.V** (**The next day**)

I walk to school today since I didn't feel like catching the bus. I'm still so confused on what I'm going to say to Austin at school. It's not like I can go, "Hey Austin! Guess what?! You're the father of my baby! Yay!" and he would be all happy chappy. I'm so nervous, right now, I am sitting on the bench in front of the doors to school. I'm scared of walking in. The bus pulls up, oh why can't I have morning sickness right now? I would do anything to not be spotted by Austin. Trish spots me first, and then I see Dez walking behind her weirdly, as usual. "Hey Ally!" Dez basically screams in Trish's ear. She suddenly gets really furious. "WHAT ON EARTH YOU DOOFUS?! Hey Alls." "Hey guys, Austin wasn't on the bus with you?" I ask, somewhat surprised. Trish then answers while Dez is dancing behind her, "Oh you didn't get his text? He's been vomiting a lot through the night so he has to stay home." I nod, with some relief washing over me. Then Dez joins the conversation, "I'd think he's pregnant, but he's a guy so..." My eyes widen at the word, "pregnant" and Trish notices. "Dez, just keep on dancing." "Ha! Trish, I wasn't dancing, I was majesticing!" "Whatever just do it OK?!" He then gets scared and runs around the front of the school. Trish turns to me, "So, am I a godmother or?" I smile at her, "Yes, you're a godmother, IF I decide to keep it." I whisper so no-one else hears. Trish squeals in delight.

Dez comes running out of the school and heads towards us. He whispers something to Trish and then speaks up, "Uhhh, Ally, I don't think you should go in there." Ok, what's he talking about now? "Dez, it's just school, and it's the only way in." I suddenly have this confidence to actually go inside now, well most probably because I know Austin won't be here today. I am about to open the doors when Dez and Trish pull me back. "Guys! What is with you? We have to go into school at some point." They give eachother glances and give up. I smile and open the doors, then a poster catches my eye _Ally Dawson is a SLUT!_ (**A/N: Sorry for the language again**) WHAT?! I then look around the school and see other posters just like the first one. My eyes start to water. Who found out?! Who would have the nerve to do something like this?! I run into the girl's bathroom and cry, just like a baby, ha, how ironic. I then hear someone calling my name, I recognise it as Trish's voice, "Ally! Ally where are you?!" I'm crying even more now and then she opens the door. "Oh Ally." She then comes up and hugs me. "Let's take you to the nurse's office so you can go home." I nod.

(**At Ally's House**) (**Still Ally's P.O.V**)

I walk into the house and my Dad starts asking me questions. "Why did I have to bring you home? What happened at school?" "Dad, dad, please STOP!" I was stressing out from all the questions, but I answered them anyway, "Someone, found out about how I'm pregnant, and they put posters all over the school saying I'm a slut and-" He cuts me off, "SO DID AUSTIN FIND OUT? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WILL PROBABLY BE FOR HIM?!" He's shouting at me, he thinks this is easy for me?! "NO! You don't realise how hard this is! I'm already getting people telling me I'm a slut! And I haven't even told him yet!" "But he found out didn't he?!" Ok I am really getting sick of this, I thought my dad was supporting me. "No, he's sick, so he didn't go to school." Then my dad looks he's about to blow, "WELL WHY DON'T YOU GO TO HIS HOUSE, RIGHT NOW, AND TELL HIM?!" "FINE!" I chuckle as I grab my bag that has some things from my recent trip to the doctor's in it. "And I thought I had a supportive dad." And with that I walk right out of the house.

No, I'm not going to Austin's. I just can't do it right this minute. I have no idea when I actually will do it. I decide to just walk to the park. Once I get there, my the swing set catches my eye.

_*Flashback from 14 years ago (3 year old Ally)*_

_I was giggling as my mum was tickling me. "Stop Stop!" I kept on giggling. She then stopped so I pounced up from her lap and ran as far as my little legs could take me. Which wasn't very far. I got to the swing set panting as I sat on the kid swing. "Daddy!" I called out to my dad. He was reading the newspaper and looked up and turned to me. He smiled and started pushing me on the swing. After a while I got off and played with sand. As I looked over, my mum gave my dad a quick peck on the lips. "EWWW!" I squealed out. "COOTIES!" I also squealed whilst pointing my tiny finger towards my father. My mum and dad both turned to look at me and laughed at my reaction._

_*End Of Flashback*_

A single tear dropped from my eyes. I miss it, I miss it all. My parents being in love, my dad supporting me even when he thought I had a bazillion to one chance of making it in the music biz. I walked over to where my parents sat happily all those years ago. I just wish my mum was here, instead of Africa, even though there's nothing more I support than following your dreams. I sit on the grass and put my back up against the front of the seats. I put my bag next to me, and then suddenly, everything starts to overwhelm me. I start sobbing and I put my hands to my eyes.

"Alls?" I stop sobbing and take my hands off my eyes to look at the only other person in the park. Austin Monica Moon.

* * *

**Ok guys, so I started writing this chapter a couple of days ago, but so many things happened it sorta took me a while. But I promise I will update soon! Please Rate & Review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I think I am just going to go straight to the chapter so you guys don't have to keep on reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Austin starts walking towards me. I slowly grab my bag and start to stand up so I can get ready to flee before he asks any questions, but apparently I'm too slow since he starts asking questions while he's walking towards me. "Ally, are you ok?" He asks me with concern written all over his face. My good nature sinks in and I reply. "Yeah, I'm fine w-why'd you ask?" Austin raises an eyebrow at me. Maybe I'm not good at being subtle. "Because you were crying right before I called out your name?" Yep, I am officially the worst person EVER to try to be subtle. "What's wrong Ally?" I sigh and sit down. I really don't want to tell him right now. "Ally, please tell me what's wrong." I looked down at my wedges suddenly admiring the colourful patterns on them. Austin puts one of his fingers just under my chin and lifts my head up so I'm looking straight at him. He speaks up. "Ally, will you please tell me what's wrong?" Oh god, here goes nothing.

"Ok, um, Austin, you will quite possibly absolutely freak out at what I am about to say." Austin's face turns confused. "Ally, you're really worrying me now. But just tell me." At the corner of my eye, I see my bag on the grass right near my feet. "Can I show you instead?" I ask nervously. He just nods still concerned and now confused. I grab my bag and put it on my lap. I take out the big photo from the ultrasound yesterday and hand it to him and look away. "A-ally what's this supposed to be?" Oh great, I'm going to have to explain it to him. I turn back to look at him. "Austin, that's an ultrasound. An ultrasound I took yesterday." Hopefully he gets what I'm getting at. "So you're sick?" I shake my head. "Well, not exactly. A-austin, that's not an ordinary ultrasound. I took that ultrasound and the results were," I took a deep breath, this is scary. "I'm pregnant." And the bomb drops.

Austin looks up from the ultrasound photo. "W-what do you mean?" He looks nervous, and scared. Oh god I told my dad we should've just left Miami. "I mean, I'm pregnant, with a baby inside of me and," oh god I forgot the most important part! I mentally face palm myself. Stupid stupid Ally! I took another deep breath. "You're the father." Austin's eyes basically popped out of his head. "I totally understand if you don't want to be apart of this baby's life, I mean we made mistake, but I decided I'm keeping the baby, so if you-" I got cut off by lips crashing into mine. I smiled into the kiss. After a while, we break apart, needing air. Our foreheads against eachother's. "Ally, I would want nothing more than to be apart of our baby's life. No matter what happens." I melt inside at those words. "I can tell." I say to him, referring to our recent make-out session.

Austin leans into kiss me but I stop him. "Austin, stop." He looks confused. "Do we really wanna do this?" He then smirks. "Well, it's not like you're gonna get pregnant." I roll my eyes. "No, I mean, do this, in a park, a public place, where children play?" He shrugs, so I decide to say something that I know will bother him. "Would you like our child to go to a park someday and see two teenage strangers just making out? What if our child was a girl? Would you really want that?" Austin suddenly jumps back. I crack up laughing. And then I realise his fatherly instincts have already clicked in and my heart melts yet again. I taught him a good lesson. I start laughing again. "Well, I better get home, I'll talk to you later Alls, I promise." He smiles at me. I smile back.

I was about to start walking home but then I realised why I was here in the first place and I sat back down. I accidentally miss the seat and I fall straight onto my butt. I crack up laughing once again just because of my clumsiness suddenly I see Austin running over to me. "Ally are you ok?" He grabs my hands and pulls me up. I'm still laughing. "Yeah, god I'm clumsy." Austin then raises an eyebrow. "Ally, I thought you would've walked home by now. What's up?" He helps me sit down on the park bench and then he sits down next to me. I sigh. "My dad and I sort of had a fight and I stormed out of the house." He puts an arm around me. "Does he know-" I interrupt him. "Yes, he knows I'm pregnant. I was explaining to him why I had to get picked up early from school today so I explained to him how there were posters saying that I'm a slut (**A/N: Language, again, sorry.**) and then he asked if you knew yet, I said no, because you're sick and he said it would be hard for you, which I totally agree with by the way, but my dad wasn't realising how hard it was for me at that moment and he just screamed and shouted, so I stormed out, walked here, started crying, and you know the rest." I take a breath after my long ramble.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I caught _most_ of that," I chuckle as he continues, "so how about we both go to my place, and don't worry, my parents are there, so there will be no baby making allowed. Well, even if they weren't there we still couldn't." I hit his arm playfully. "Austin!" He just rolled his eyes and chuckled. He then stood up and grabbed my hand and then I stood up. We intertwined our fingers and walked to his house. So, today wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

**I finished the chapter! Woot woot! I know, it's about time! Well, I'm pretty damn happy about this chapter. Now, time to clear things up that you might not have noticed that got cleared up in this chapter.**

**1-Austin knows Ally is pregnant. (That one was pretty obvious)**

**2-Austin wants to be apart of Ally and his child's life, no matter what happens.**

**3-Even though it wasn't said out loud in this chapter, they're back together.**

**And that's pretty much it, I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen between Ally and her dad, since I have had this chapter planned out forever, so things to do with that problem will become very clear soon. Also, Miki & Mimi don't know yet do they? Well, I wonder what their reactions will be, since we never really caught Lester's reaction, unless you count when she dropped the stick when he said her name. Also the outburst he had last chapter just before Ally stormed out and went to the park. Oohhh, and what about Penny, she's back in Africa, but will she be there for long? Check in next chapter for more fluff, drama, Auslly fluff, and more Auslly fluff! Did I mention Auslly fluff? **

**Signing out, pancakespickleskickraura :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is late! Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise. **

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

As Austin and I were walking to his house, something clicked in my brain. "Austin," he turns his head to me "we have to tell your parents." I think something in his brain clicked as well because his eyes widened for like a second before he turned his head away mumbling something -which I'm pretty sure was a curse word- and then turned his head to look back at me. "Yeah, they are gonna wonder why you're not at school, or your own house." I nodded in agreement. "So, how should we tell them?" Just as I asked that, Austin and I heard someone calling his name. We turned around to where we heard the voice coming from, and there was Mimi and Mike Moon, sitting on their patio, drinking tea. Mimi walks up to us.

"Ally, what are you doing out of school? It's 11:20am." I look up to Austin asking for help. "Mum, can Ally and I talk to the both of you, inside?" Mimi nods and she goes to tell Mike to go inside so we can talk to them. "Austin, are your parents gonna be ok with this?" Austin scratches the back of his neck and says, "Well, we just gotta see, right? Like you did with your dad?" I nod but then say, "Well, I didn't really get a chance to tell him, or even decide to tell him or not. But I totally agree with you, your parents are more chill than my dad is." Austin chuckles and then we walk into his and his parent's house and sit on the couch next to the one Mike and Mimi are sitting on. Mimi takes a sip of her tea.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell us?" She asks with a genuine smile on her face, great this just makes this worse. Austin notices me getting nervous and speaks up, "Um, I know you guys are probably going to kill me after I say this," _you're not helping Austin_. "But, Ally's pregnant, and I'm the father." Ok, Austin definitely has more guts than me. Since I was facing the ground, and there was complete and utter silence, I lifted my head up slowly to see Austin's parents reactions, and I couldn't really tell what they were thinking. I looked over to Austin and saw that he was getting nervous, so, I gained some confidence and grabbed something out of my bag and hand it to Mimi.

"Um, here, it's an ultrasound of the baby, you can keep it if you would like to." Mimi takes it and looks at it with Mike. Austin and I look at eachother nervously. Suddenly, I am being hugged, I look to see who it is and it's Mimi. I feel tears on my shoulder and I realise she's crying. I hug her back. "Mrs Moon, are you ok?" She pulls away and looks at me and smiles. "I'm fine Ally, I'm just so happy and surprised. But really happy for the both of you." Her smile and recent comment looks and sounds genuine, which gives me this huge wash of relief. "Oh, and call me Mimi." I smile and nod. Now all that's left is Mike's reaction. I sit down and hold Austin's hand.

"Austin, Ally, whenever you did _it_, I did wish you used protection, but I am very happy for the both of you." That comment, came from Mike Moon. And it sounded genuine which again, gives me a wash of relief. I was about to say something until Mike spoke up again. "Ally, call me Mike." I smile and nod. "Thankyou." Austin stops squeezing my hand because he realises that everything is fine. Mimi speaks up, "So Ally, how is your father dealing with the news?" I tell them the whole story of what happened as a flash back comes back from when I was five.

_Flashback_

_I heard my mum crying and my dad getting angry. I ran to where they were, well, at least I tried to run._

_"Mummy, daddy, what's wrong?" My dad looked at me and he had rage all over his face, I ran out of the room but hid behind the door._

_"Lester, I'm sorry I never told you, but the doctor said there were more chances of having a miscarriage this time around! And now it happened! I just need someone to comfort me!" My mum was bawling her eyes out._

_"Penny, I __**WOULD**__ have comforted you if I knew from the __**START! BUT NO! YOU DON'T CARE TO TELL THE FATHER OF THE NOW NON-EXISTENT CHILD! I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THE WORD PREGNANT AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD?!**__"_

_At that point, my older sister came running downstairs and saw me crying._

_"Hey Ally, what's wrong?" She bent down to my size._

_"Nessa, daddy is yelling at mummy." I started crying again._

_"How about we go to the park ok? I'll push you on the swings?"_

_I nod and take her hand and we leave._

_End of flashback _

I know, most people don't even know I have an older sister. In fact, my dad and Trish are the only ones who know. After my mum and dad got divorced, which was not long after her miscarriage, my mum went to Africa and my sister, Vanessa, moved to the other side of the country with her now ex-boyfriend. Once they broke up, she came back, but according to my dad, she was 'not welcome'. Which, in my opinion, is absolute bull. But my dad doesn't care about other people's opinions, he only cares about himself. So my sister took the next plane to Africa and is now there with my mum. I miss them so much.

After I tell Mike and Mimi what happened with me and my dad, I told them a little bit of my dad's history with anger bursts. So they asked me if I wanted to move in here, and after thinking about it, I said yes. So for the rest of the day, I'm not leaving this house. But tomorrow, is going to involve a whole lot of sneaking around.

* * *

**Ok, whoa. I had writers block for like, ages, and I kept on attempting to write more than just one paragraph, but it didn't work, but today it was like my fingers were just doing all the work for me. And to be honest, I actually didn't plan what was going to happen in this chapter, and I was never planning on Ally having a sister. But her dad having a backstory to his anger bursts? Well, I didn't plan that but I think that's good I put it in here. Anywho, please Rate and Review! It makes me so happy to see you guys enjoying the story! And sorry for the late update! Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Bet you weren't expecting this? Two chapters in one day, that's something I've never done before. But I'm super bored today and I was late with the last chapter! I feel really good about having two chapters of the same story put up in one day. Idk why though, anyway, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise. **

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up in Mike and Mimi's guest bedroom that they have and the sunlight beams through the window. I absolutely adore this room, it's so beautiful. Today, Austin is going to hang out at the mall and make sure my dad is in Sonic Boom and stays there until Mike, Mimi and I leave my soon-to-be-old-house with all my stuff. I'm scared of getting caught, but, it's a risk I'm willing to take. Mike and Mimi have been so kind to me. Giving me this room, letting me eat basically anything I craved for -stupid pregnancy hormones- and they were completely ok with the whole "being pregnant and Austin being the father" thing. They are even starting to ask us if we have thought of names yet. I think they are a bit too excited about becoming grandparents. I hear a knock on the door. I open it up to see Mimi.

"Hey Ally, finally there's someone in this house who wakes up at a proper time. There is breakfast downstairs if you want any, now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go wake your sleeping beauty of a boyfriend up for school." I chuckle and head downstairs. I instantly smell...pancakes, of course, what else would you expect in the Moon household? I sit down at the table and pour myself some orange juice. Mimi walks downstairs and in the corner of my eye, I can see her rolling her eyes. "Has sleeping beauty awoken from his rest yet?" Mimi laughs at my comment and shrugs. "Sort of, he actually whacked me with a pillow while he was still half asleep, so the usual." I raise my eyebrow at that and laugh. Their home is just so welcoming. I start to feel myself drooling. I quickly grab a napkin and wipe my mouth and chin. How embarrassing! "Ally, go ahead, grab as many as you want." Mimi says. "I'm so sorry Mimi, I don't know what came over me." I try to apologize. Mimi laughs. "Ally it's fine, now eat before the boys eat them all, especially Austin, I'm sure you know what he's like when it come to pancakes." I laugh and then think of something. I groan. "Oh great, I bet my child will have an unhealthy obsession with pancakes too." Mimi just nods and grabs a pancake. I grab some too and top them with syrup. I then hear running coming from upstairs and then a, "DO I SMELL PANCAKES?!"

Ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend. He runs down the stairs and I look over to him and my eyes widen. "What?" I roll my eyes, typical boys. Mimi then speaks up, "Austin I think Ally is uncomfortable just seeing you in boxers and nothing else." I nod in agreement and eat. "Why would she be? She's seen what I look like without boxers and and nothing else." I choke on my pancake. "Austin **MONICA** Moon! Sit down, shut up, and **EAT**!" Mimi then apologizes for his morning behaviour but I reassure her that it's fine. I suddenly see a hand go near my pancakes and I slap it. "Don't touch my pancakes." I say to Austin, while having a mouthful of pancake in my mouth. "So are you kids ok with not going to school today?" Austin just nods and shrugs while I say, "**DEFINITELY!**" I then get embarrassed and shrink in my seat. "Sorry, it's just that, I didn't have that good of a school day yesterday. If you can even call it a school day." I say remembering the events yesterday. "That's fine Ally, once Mike wakes up, we'll get this mission started, can you guys wash the dishes please?" Mimi asks both Austin and I. We nod.

* * *

"Ok Ally, Austin said he is still at the mall, so are you ready?" Mike asks me. I nod and we get out of the car with boxes that will soon be filled. I walk up the front porch and get out my spare key from my purse, and I unlock the door. We go up to my room and start packing. I suddenly get a text. "Mike, Mimi, I got a text from Austin." Mimi then says, "Read it out loud hun." I nod and I do as told "Ally, your dad just left the mall, I suggest you guys get out of there." After I read it I put my phone in my pocket and keep on packing frantically. I then feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Mimi. "Hun, remember the plan?" I think for a second and nod. Mimi hands me the car keys and I hand her the key to this house. I then run out of the house, unlock the car, get inside and I lock it again. I hear a car pull up so I hide by laying on the floor of the car.

"Mike, Mimi? What are you doing here?" Oh crap, they were probably trying to put the boxes in the car before he arrived. "And what's with the boxes?" I then hear running and then someone opens up the boot. I look up slowly and see it's just Mike. "They're just, charity things! I don't know why we brought them here! We should go!" Man, they are worse liers than me. "Oh, and would you happen to know where Ally is? Mike? Mimi?" Oh no oh no. I accidentally move something that's in the car, with my feet. I'm hoping my dad didn't hear it. The door then opens. "Ally?" I look up, and see his face, full of anger, just like when I was five. Actually, just like a lot of times. I gain a whole heck of confidence and start talking, "Dad, I can't live with someone when I don't know when they're gonna go all agro on me. I can't live with someone who doesn't support my choices. And I can't live with someone who has no idea what I'm going through or doesn't understand me. So, thankfully, Mike and Mimi here have let me move in with them, and that's where I will be living from now on." Mike closes the boot, moves my dad out of the way so he can close the door, and then he gets in the car with Mimi, locks the car, and we drive off to pick up Austin. "Hey Ally, do you want to have dinner at the mall?" Mimi asks. Dinner? I look at the time and it's 6:15. I nod. Phew, what a day.

* * *

**Guys... I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER TODAY! Wow, two chapters in one day! Holla! Oh! And Laura Marano is graduating today! I actually can't believe it! She's so grown up! Oh and I also need you guys to start saying what gender you would prefer the baby to be, or if you want them to have twins, I would need to know if you want them to be both boys, both girls, or a boy and a girl each. And feel free to start suggesting first names and middle names! I need to start getting the idea of what the baby will be like, so I can think of what to do in future chaps that will have to do with it, so that's why I need that info! Anywho, Rate & Review!**

**Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo hoo! Chapter 7! Ok, just so you know I kinda sped the story up, alot. But it was just so we could get to the good parts. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter. Speaking of which, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognise.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V (A little over 8 months along)**

So, it's been eight months. Eight months of living in the Moon household and avoiding my dad. I have been having regular appointments with my doctor, and Austin and I agreed that we didn't want to know the gender of the baby until he/she was born. We were also told that there is a possibility of me having twins, but we didn't want to know anymore information further than that. Lately I've been trying to get a hold of Mum or Vanessa, but, when your mum and elder sister live in Africa, communicating gets harder. Mike and Mimi are still so wonderful and when they heard about the whole gender and 'not wanting to know the number of babies inside me' thing, they were very respectful of my wishes. It's Summer time now and I usually would go to the beach, but right now, I would rather not be caught with 'the hugest baby bump in Miami!' When that showed on the news, Austin, Mimi & Mike looked like they were about to strangle the next person they saw. It's good to know they care.

I suddenly hear a sound coming from my bedroom, so I go see what it is, since I am home alone at the moment. I walk into my room and I look at my laptop which was open and Vanessa was trying to video chat me! I quickly clicked 'answer' and waited for it to load. "Oh my gosh Ally! Hiii!" I waved back, squealing along with my sister. "Vanessa it's so great to see you! I miss you and mum so much!" I said, without any of it being one bit of a lie. I then hear a faint voice in the background. "Vanessa, who are you talking to?" That voice sounds familiar, almost too familiar. "Mum! Come here, I'm talking to Ally on video chat!" Oh my gosh! No wonder she sounded familiar! How could I forget my mum's voice. My mum walks into frame of Vanessa's laptop. "Oh! Sweetie! We miss you so much! Wait, this isn't your room, where are you?" Oh, right, still gotta tell them about me being pregnant and moving out of dad's house into the Moon's. This should be fun! Note the sarcasm.

After I told them everything, including dad's outburst, and me moving out and him getting angry, blah, blah, blah, we go into a comfortable yet awkward silence, until Vanessa squeals. "Ness, you ok?" I ask her worriedly. "Of course I'm ok! I'm better than ok! I just found out I'm going to be an Aunt!" Mum and I chuckle until mum speaks up. "Ally, Vanessa was actually telling me last night that she was planning on video chatting you, since we have some news." I raise my eyebrow at this. "What sort of news?" I ask. "Well, my research is done, and until I find something else to research in Africa, we have to move back to Miami. Vanessa and I are going to buy a small apartment. That is, unless you want to live their too." I smiled at my mum but said, "Thanks, but, I think I'll stay here at the Moon's house. But you guys better get a place near here." They both smile at me and Vanessa says, "We promise." "So when are you guys leaving to come back to Miami?" I ask them. "Actually, we've got our bags packed now, and it's time we headed for the airport. See you in Miami lil sis!" Vanessa answered. "See you in Miami Ness and Mum!" I said goodbye and I hung up. Eeeep they're coming to Miami!

They were going to be here anytime soon, so I left my room to start cleaning up the house, not realising that Austin was home. **(A/N: His parents are at another mattress convention. Typical. *rolls eyes*) **I suddenly feel arms snake around my waist. I squeal and turn around to be looking at Austin face to face with him smirking at me. I smirk back. "What are you doing?" Austin asks me, while having his face so close to mine I can feel his breath on mine. "My mum and Vanessa are coming back to Miami, they're coming over here before they go to the new apartment they bought, and I haven't seen them in ages, so I want to make a good impression." I answer. Austin chuckles. "Alls, they're your family, you don't need to impress them. Oh and do they know about..?" He asks, pointing to my rather large baby bump. I nod my head. "Yeah, but they haven't seen how big it is yet, I have no idea what their reactions will be." I say while chuckling. _Ding Dong_. "I'll get it." I say to Austin while going to the door and opening it.

"Ally! Eeeep!" Vanessa and I squeal and jump excitedly at the same time and hug. As soon as we hug Vanessa jumps back and looks at my stomach. "Whoa, how far along _are_ you?" My mum just shakes her head at Vanessa's reaction and goes to hug me. "I missed you guys so much." I say while hugging my mum. "We missed you just as much." My mum tells me. "Ahhh, you must be Austin Moon, I'm Vanessa, Ally's older sister." Vanessa says as Austin comes into frame and shakes her hand. I let go of the hug with my mum. "Hi." He says and flashes his typical Austin Moon smile. I cough not-so-subtlety and then Austin straightens his mouth into a normal shape, mumbles a quick "Sorry", and heads to the living room.

_Time Lapse_

"Well, I'll see you guys in a couple of days." I say to my mum and Vanessa as they walk out. "We love you!" They both say at the same time and then stare at eachother weirdly for a few seconds before saying, "Bye" again. I say goodbye and close the door. As I close the door, I get some pain in my abdomen. I ignore it and walk over to the couch. I was watching TV when Austin came in the room and asked me if I was ok. "Yeah, I'm-OW-fine! Why'd you ask?" Austin raises an eyebrow at me and sits down next to me. "Alls, you're in pain, I can tell." I was about to answer, when I felt water go down my leg. .God. It's time. "Austin..." he turns away from the TV to look at me. I continue, "my-OW-water brOWke!" Austin goes wide eyed for a second before he goes and grabs the emergency bag that Austin & I packed earlier this month. We went to his car and he drove to the hospital with me screaming in pain every now and then from contractions.

* * *

**Woah! Ally's gone into labour people! Bet you weren't expecting that to happen in this chapter were ya? Ok, so I have got some good reviews about names, genders, twins or no twins, all of that, but I need more suggestions! Also middle name suggestions would be good! And I promise to update soon! Because this baby (or babies?) needs to be born. We don't want poor Ally stuck in labour forever. Anywho, please review! I love you all! Oh, and if you were wondering, just picture Ally's sister as Vanessa Marano! Review please! Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's the baby chapter! In this chapter, we will find out the gender(s?) and full name(s?) of the baby(babies?) and if they will have twins or not! Oh! And my older sister came up with this great idea! On the show, F.R.I.E.N.D.S, there are a couple of pregnancies here and there through the series, so, starting from this chapter, I'm going to put references from F.R.I.E.N.D.S somewhere in each chapter and the first person to spot it and write it in the reviews, will get a sneak peak for the next chapter through private messaging! Anywho, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, F.R.I.E.N.D.S or anything else you may recognise.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"AHHHH!" I'm screaming as I'm in contractions every five minutes. Austin and I are still in the car and let me just say, he's dealing with this pretty well for never experiencing a woman in labour before. We finally get to the hospital and I start screaming in pain again. Austin gets out of the car and then he appears at my side of the car and opens the door. He takes my hand helps me out.

We get into the hospital waiting room and Austin calls out for help, "Someone! Please help! My girlfriend's in labour!" At this point I'm screaming in pain again. Surprisingly, our doctor that's helped us through the whole pregnancy, walks up to us. "Dr Green, oh thank god someone we kn-OW!" I say while holding on to Austin. A nurse brings a wheelchair out for me to sit on. I smile a thankyou to her even though it was probably slight because of all the pain I'm in. I suddenly remember something. "Austin, can you call your parents, my mum & Vanessa?" He nods and says, "I will once we get into a room." He says that while playing with my hair, which calms me down. "Austin, Ally, follow me. Austin can you push her chair?" Dr Green asks and Austin nods his head and pushes my chair following her.

Dr Green and Austin help put me on the bed and Austin excuses himself to make some calls. "Ok Ally, you are nearly fully dilated so you just need to be patient while we wait and remember to take some deep breaths." Dr Green tells me and I nod while taking some deep breaths. She leaves and tells me she will come back soon to check on me. Austin comes back into the room.

"Your mum and Vanessa are on their way and my parents are too, they're leaving the convention now." I nod. "Your parents didn't have to leave the mattress convention." I tell Austin. He shakes his head. I furrow my eyebrows, confused. "Alls, it's their grandchild or grandchildren too." I nod agreeing with him.

Austin and I have been talking for about 45 minutes. Surely I should've been fully dilated by now? Dr Green comes into the room. "Austin, your parents are here. Ally, your mum and sister are here too." She tells us. She then checks how much I've dilated. "Ok Ally, keep on taking deep breaths and when I tell you to push, you need to push as hard you can, ok?" I nod and Austin holds my hand. Oh god, it's time. The baby or babies are coming now. "Ok Ally, on 3, you need to push ok?" Dr Green tells me. I nod. She then starts counting. "1,2,3!" "AGGGHH!" I scream and push with all my might. As I was pushing I accidentally hit Austin on the head with my hand and he feel to the floor. "KEEP PUSHING!" He screams as I'm still pushing. "Are you ok?" I ask him. He gets up with his hand on his head. He then says, "You have no idea how much this hurts." Dr Green and I just glare at him. He then realises what he just said and then says, "KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING!" He holds my hand again. I'm pushing and screaming and then we hear crying. "It's a girl!" Dr Green says and then cleans the baby and puts her in a crib. "We-we can't hold her?" I ask her. Dr Green shakes her head. "Not when you're still in labour." My eyes widen."What?! OWW!" I scream, still in contractions. "What's going on?" Austin asks Dr Green worriedly. "Your having twins. I would've told you earlier, but you both refused to know." Dr Green replies.

"Ally dear, push on 3. 1, 2, 3! PUSH!" Dr Green tells me. I push. "I CAN'T BELIEVE-AGH-THAT I HAVE TO-AGHH-GO THROUGH-AGGGGHHH-ALL THIS PAIN-AGH-JUST BECAUSE-AGH-I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN" I'm screaming at Austin, even though he knows that I don't actually feel that way about him or the babies. We hear crying. "It's a boy!" Dr Green tells us. I smile. "Is that all?" I ask her. She chuckles and nods her head. I finally let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I look over at Austin, who is smiling down at me. I smile back. We start to hear crying again. "And it looks like there are two people who want to see you." Dr Green says, as she carries over the girl, and puts her in my arms. She then carries over the boy, and puts him in Austin's arms. I was looking at Austin holding his son when something bit my finger. "Ow!" I look to see who or what did it, and then I hear gurgling. I look down to see my beautiful baby girl, holding my finger. "You are a cheeky one missy." I say poking her stomach at the same time. She starts giggling and I can't help but smile. I then look at her eyes and see that she has big brown eyes with rare golden specks in the middle, just like her father. "Have you thought of names yet?" Dr Green asks us. I look at Austin. He nods, basically giving me approval to name our children by myself. He's too busy playing with his son. I nod to Dr Green. "This little one," I poke my daughter's stomach again, and she giggles. "Is Abby Melody Moon." I smile at Abby. "And his name is," I look over to my son and Austin, "Aaron Monica Moon." I grin widely as Austin's head snaps up from looking at Aaron. "You made his middle name _Monica_? Why would you do that to poor Aaron?" Austin pouts and cuddles Aaron. I chuckle. "Hey, at least you won't be the only one in the family with that middle name now." I say to him. Austin shrugs.

Austin and I have been playing and talking to Abby and Aaron for about 15 minutes. Dr Green comes in. "Austin, Ally, is it ok if," she pauses, looking at her clipboard, then continues as she is reading, "Mike Moon, Mimi Moon, Penny Dawson & Vanessa Dawson come in to see you now?" She looks away from her clipboard to look at us. I nod and she goes out to let them come in. I look at Abby and start talking to her, "Now Abby, your grandparents and Aunt are going to come inside this room, you are going to be a good girl ok?" After I say that, I hear Austin chuckling. I look over to him. "What?" I ask. "Nothing, it's just, you know babies can't understand english, right?" Austin says. I roll my eyes. "Who knows? Aaron and Abby could be really smart babies!" Austin raises an eyebrow at me. "Alls, they were just born like half an hour ago." He chuckles again. "Oh whatever!" I poke my tongue out at him. Wow, you are definitely parenting material Ally. We hear a knock on the hospital room door. "Come in!" I say to whoever's there.

I hear gasping once the door opens and as I look up, I see my mum, Mimi & Vanessa all teared up. And Mike just looks proud. They then look over to Austin and gasp again. They obviously didn't notice Aaron until now. "Twins! Oh my gosh! I'm an aunt to twins!" Vanessa exclaims, excitedly while fist pumping the air with one hand. "Ally," I look up to my mum, "are they both girls or both boys or...?" "This little one is Abby, a girl, of course. And Austin is holding Aaron, a boy, obviously." I smile widely. "Oh they're beautiful, Ally." Mimi says. "Hey Alls, why don't you tell them their middle names?" Austin asks me. I chuckle but I tell them, "Abby's full name, is Abby Melody Moon. And Aaron's full name is, Aaron Monica Moon." I look over to Mike and Mimi once I say Aaron's full name. They smile at me. "Alllyyyy, I wanna hold Abby!" Vanessa whines like a 2 yr old sometimes. "What about Aaron?" I ask her. Ness rolls her eyes. "Don't make this harder on me Ally!" "Fine, no need to whine like a baby." I say as she comes near me to hold Abby. "Hah, how ironic." My mum says. Yep, I'm definitely her daughter. **(A/N Reference to chapter three of this fanfic when Ally reads the poster at school and runs to the bathroom crying!)** Mike then speaks up, "Can I hold Aaron?" I look at Austin and nod. "Sure dad." Austin says. Once Austin hands Aaron to Mike, he climbs onto the hospital bed and sits next to me. He puts one arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder. Once I look around the room, I realise, that even though things were hard, they're going to get better, because I have a great family. And two new little people just joined it too.

* * *

**Ta-DA! Say hello to Auslly's children: Abby Melody Moon & Aaron Monica Moon! Ok, so I promised I would credit the people who suggested the names. So, the person who suggested Abby was: allyaa200 and the person who suggested Melody as her middle name was a guest so, yeah. So, two people suggested Aaron, and they are: allyaa200 and austlly394. And last but definitely not least, the wonderful suggestion as Monica for Aaron's middle name (Aaron's not gonna live that one down, just like his dad.) was: XOheypoepleXO1. And don't worry, the end of this story is no-where near, I have much more to write about the Auslly family's life, so stay tuned! And remember to look for the F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference and tell me where it is in the reviews! And please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thankyou! I love you all! See you next chapter! Ciao!**


End file.
